Masquerade
by crimsontears82684
Summary: He knew she was here, he just had to find her. Her game of cat and mouse had to end sometime. One-Shot.


**Masquerade**

The musky scent of candles, drink and swaying bodies assalts my nose as I move easily into the ballroom. The white mask that covers half of my face inhibits my peripheral vision as I search for my target. I know she's here. I have it from a very reliable source that she is attending and she will be in a black, feathered mask and black gown. Using my height to my advantage, I search the mob of bodies in front of me. Moving fluidly through the crowd to stand at the edge of the dancefloor, I snatch a glass of wine off a roaming servers tray. Bringing the heady drink to my lips, I scan the room.

Ah Ha! There she is. The delecate slope of her neck, the elegant curve of her jaw, porcelain skin, full lips tinted blood red. I would know that form out of a hundred or a thousand women. Her hair is swept up into a brunette mess of curls that cascade down her back, a her mask feathers fall gracefully down her cheeks and sweep up her brow. Her gown is black with lazy red and purple swirls. The empire waist accentuates her breasts to then flows fairy-like down her body. Purple opera length gloves grace her slim arms. The look is darkly delicate and it makes me almost pant with wanting. She's speaking with someone as her eyes dart over to me and catch mine. As she looks as way, lifting her glass to her lips, I see the smirk that forms. I set my empty glass on a passing tray. Running my gloved fingers through my light, slicked hair, then smothing them down the front of my black jacket. I begin to weave my way through the dancers, red cape swirling around my calves.

Half way across the floor, I see my intended turn from me with a devilish grin on her heart races as I bump into a couple and apologizing, I find that she is gone. Franticly, I search for her. Making my way to the other side of the room, I see that my love is facing away from me talking with another man. I can feel jealous heat rising in my chest. Making my way to her quickly, I slide up behind her, grasping her arm to spin her into my embrace. With a soft "Oh!" she collapses against my chest. She tilts her heart shaped face up to look me in the eye and she smiles. She knew it was me the whole time. I pull her close and with a light smile on my lips, I move to capture hers. She won't escape me this time! I hear her husky chuckle and feel her slip out of my arms. Growling under my breath, I feel her small hand pulling me onto the dancefloor.

The scent of her skin and the feel of her body pressed against mine, I forget all time and place. We spin and glide on the dancefloor for what seems like hours. As the music winds down, she leans back, pulling from my embrace and her delicate hand still in mine. She pulls me out onto the veranda and laughing, wraps her arms around my neck. Her body flush with mine, she runs her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck. Shuddering, I grasp her closer leaning down to bury my nose in the crook of her neck. My lips ghost up the side of her neck and I hear a low moan escape her throat. Smirking, I move to capture her lips and I see her smile. I press my lips to hers and revel in her taste and feel. Licking and lightly sucking her bottom lip, I gain entrance to her mouth and plunge my tongue in, tangling with hers. As we battle for dominance, I feel her tug lightly on my hair. Moaning, I move one hand into her curled mane and the other to trail down her pale back...

A loud slam shakes me from my revery. Blinking, I see the object of my longing cock an eyebrow at me and smirk before turning back around. The large book in front of me seems to be the reason my dream ended before I could find the end I wanted. I smile and run my hand through my hair. I laugh off the incident and everyone goes back to as they were. Sighing, I think back to my dream and wonder if she would really allow me the taste her or hold her as I wish.

* * *

A/N: This story was left a little vague for a reason. You could imagine any number of couples that this story would fit. I really couldn't pick just one and it would have been stupid to write the same story for multiple series. Thank you for your time and please feel free to review and leave who you imagined this couple was.


End file.
